The Reunion
by WriterGirl9
Summary: The Beacon Hills class of 1998 is famous. First and for mos it produced the "Kings" Derek Hale, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stalinski. Second was Erica Reyes. The only unsolved crime that Beacon Hills had ever seen. Was she kidnapped, murdered, or did she run away run away. For years her case have left many speculation, but one reunion is about to about answer all of those questions
1. Beacon Hills

Chapter 1: Two Can Keep A Secret If One of Them Is Dead

Derek Hale was doing the one thing he swore that he never do again. He was returning home; to the place he spent the last fifteen years avoiding. It was a necessity leaving; one could even go as far as calling it a form of self preservation. For the past fifteen years Derek managed to avoid going home for holidays, birthdays, weddings, funerals, and any other special occasions. Anything really that required him to step foot back in Beacon Hills. That was until he got the invitation and the photo that accompanied it. Derek Hales fifteen year high school reunion was going to one event he was not going to miss.  
It wasn't like Derek hadn't done well for himself over the years. He had done very well for himself, in fact, becoming a very promonite attorney. He as able to make a nice life for himself in New York. In New York he had a good job, and good friends. In New York the secrets of his past could stay miles away and they didn't serve as a consistent reminder of the mistakes from his childhood.

Scott McCall had it all. He had a lovely home, a beautiful wife (his high school sweat heart), and a adorable new son. That not included a political career that was on the rise. When your life is that perfect you will do anything to protect it. And that is exactly what Scott intends to do. Including confronting some old ghost.

Stiles Stalinski was known as a good time. He was also the man with the plan despite his goof ball reputation. So it became no surprise to anyone when he left town right out of high school to become a stand comedian. It also didn't surprise anyone when he turned his stand act into a movie career. Stiles was now a bonified supper star complete with a supermodel girlfriend. Yeah he had a lot to loss as well.

And the three of them with all of their success and their perfect little lives had one terrible secret that bond them together, and had the potential destroy everything that they worked so hard for.

The Beacon High School graduating class of 1998 was the most famous class the school had ever seen. While every class produces a handful of very successful graduates the class of 1998 managed to produce a Hollywood star, a popular politician, and one of the most sought out lawyers the country had seen in years. Most importantly it housed Erica Reyes. Erica Reyes was the only unsolved crime that Beacon Hills had ever seen.

Erica Reyes was an attractive girl from the wrong side of the town. She wasn't what one would call book, or was she terrible athletic. What she was reasonable intelligent, cunning, but most importantly she was invisible. That was until junior year when she decided to make herself un-invisible. Boy dId she noticed in her skimpy dress, low cut tops, short skirts, tall heels, over processed hair, and over done makeup. She got attention and not all of it was from the right kind of people. One could go as far as to say that her need for attention was what got her into trouble. That's why it was a surprise when she disappeared. All that was found was her car parked on the side of the, door wide open and keys in the ignition. That was fifteen years ago. Her body had not been found until this day.


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: The Parodical Son Returns

Derek drove down the familiar dirt road that ran through his family's property that would eventually lead him to his child home. It was an odd sense of familiarity that he felt; considering the last time he had seen that very dirt road was the day he left Beacon Hill's for good. At the time it had felt liberating. Now it felt nostalgic. Maybe he had stayed away for two long. The Hale property was vast and encompassed some of the most ascetically appealing landscapes that the preserve had to offer. But nothing was as impressive was the Hale Manor. Now that was a true sight to be hold. The manor consisted of a ten bedroom house that lie along the river banks with a boat house and private dock. It was an idle place to spend a childhood, and Derek loved every minute of it.

Talia Hale was the first one out of the house when she saw Derek's car pull up. It was a classic camero, and it was also classic Derek. "Derek!" Talia cried out of joy as she moved to embrace her son. "I never thought that I would live to see the day that you came back home. You have been missed." It was no secret growing up that Derek was the favorite child. Not that Cora wasn't loved. She was; she just never could live up to the hype that was Derek. It put a strain on the siblings relationship.

There was something about being held by your mother that made it seem like everything was going to be okay. For the first time in many years Derek felt safe, and he held on. "I've missed you mom." The phone calls, emails, birth cards, and quick visit could not compare to the feeling of being home.

"Come inside everyone is waiting to see you." Talie wasn't kidding when she said everyone was waiting. Upon entering the house Derek was bombarded with family.

"Welcome home son." There was no missing the twinkle that glowed in Michael Hale's eyes when he spotted his son. Embrace his son, first, in a hearty hand shake quickly turned into a full blown hug.

Cora and Scott were seated in the living room playing with their new son. "Derek." Cora had a smile on her face as she stood up taking the baby with her. "Come and meet your nephew." Cora handed the baby over as Scott stood by his wife smiling.

"It's a good thing he looks like Cora." Scott joked.

"Yeah, a very good thing. Can you imagine the poor kid having to go through life with your mug." Derek teased.

Peter Hale was the last to welcome Derek. "Well, well, well the parodical son has returned." Peter threw out as a jib as he descended the stairs.

"Uncle Peter." Derek answered with with a begruding smile. No matter what he would always be fond of his uncle Peter.

Peter gave Derek's shoulder a brief squeeze as he turned to face the others. "Are we going to eat or what?"

The Hale's all took their place in what was the informal dinning room. This was the room the family took their everyday meals. This room was cozier with a smaller table built of a less imposing wood, and simpler dish and flatware. Dinner started out happily enough with each member of the table taking turns reminiscing with stories. However that all quickly changed with the topic turned to the reunion and thus to Eric Reyes.

"So Derek I assume that you will be attending the reunion this weekend?" Cora asked her older brother.

"Of course that was the plan." Not like Derek had a choice in the matter. He had a blackmail to find and then pay off. Maybe when this was all over he could get his life back.

"Great I have planned some very fun activities this weekend." Cora stated proud of herself. Cora head the alumni committed and took great pride in all that was done for this weekend.

"I'm sure you've planned a lovely little party dear." Talia reached over and patted Cora's like a child. This was classic Talie she rarely gave her daughter credit. In fact, the only time she showed any pride in Cora was when she married Scott and then promptly had his son.

"It's not some little party mom." Cora said barely able to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "It's a weekend filled with activties designed to entertain the alumni starting with the Alumni cocktail mixer on Friday night and ending with the opening of the time capsule Sunday afternoon."

"Cora I don't know what it is that I say to you that causes you to fly off the handle." That was also typical Talia over exaggerating things so that she could be the victim.

"Hey Cora why don't you tell me what else you've got planned?" Derek quickly intervened before things could escalate any further.

"Well Friday night is the mixer. I kept it simple for those who were flying in that day. Saturday I step up updated year book photo's followed by an alumni lacrosse game against the current varsity team, followed by the dance that night. Sunday there is the farewell brunch followed by opening of the time capsule.

"It sounds like you planned an awesome weekend. Count me in for everything." Derek sent his sister a wink.

When Derek retired to his room he was surprised that it was just as he left. It was a little unnerving. It was his parents left as a shrine. He slowly took in the room that was his home for eighteen years. There still were posters on the walls of half naked models, rock bands, and athletes. His gautar and surf board were still stashed in the corner, and his lacrosse gear still hung in the client. Hell his parents even left his playstation hooked up to the TV. What really drew his attention were the pictures of Scott, Stiles, and himself that littered everywhere. They really were closer then brothers.


	3. The Class of 1998 (Part 1)

Derek woke and dressed quickly careful not wake the rest of the house hold. He had one goal today, and it was going to be hard enough to achieve without distractions. So just as quietly and quickly as he woke and dressed he drove away from his family home. He smiled as he drove down the familiar streets. There was something about the familiarity of childhood that just made him feel warm inside; a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. No matter he had one particular destination today: Beacon Hills High School. He wanted to go back where it all started and ended. The wold might have changed but Beacon Hills still held stead fast to their ways, In no other part of the country would a grown man be able to walk into the local high school and not have anyone question his presence. Nothing at the school had changed much either, updated by not changed. There were still rows of lockers lining each side of the halls. The walls were decorated with inspirational posters, school announcements, and poster boards of the reigning top athletes curtsey of the cheerleaders. But the most familiar thing item was the trophy case that took up the whole of the wall opposite the main doors. Upon closer inspection Derek was able to zone in on two items. The first was the championship trophy they won that year, and the second was a photo of the three at that game. They had their arms around each other's shoulders smiling while the trophy stood in front of them. It made him remember that day, that awful day.

* * *

The Beacon Hills : 1998

In 1998 Beacon Hills High School was ruled by "The Three Kings." They had it all; good looks, perfect grades, they were star athletes, they came from good families who had money and power, and had bright future. Their lives were perfect and they knew it. They had everything to gain, and had everything to do.  
Senior year mean the end of an era. The end of adolescent fraught with childlike antics, and the beginning of young adult that came with new responsibilities. Pretty soon the "Kings" would be scatters across the states, and they wanted to go out with a bang. They just didn't, yet, know how memorable their senior year was going to be.

Scott loved his life. That was the thought that was running through his mind as he walked down the halls. He smirked as he realized that the other students parted the way for him out of both respect and fear. He especially loved the way the girls looked at him; he loved that they loved him and on occasion he love them to. Inpite of having a girlfriend he couldn't help but find that he slipped from time to time. He loved his girlfriend, Cora, he really did, but from time to time he had a particular itch that his girlfriend could not scratch.

"Derek you need to calm down." Cora Hale: both sister to Derek Hale and Scott McCall's girlfriend was desperately trying to calm down overly stressed out brother with as much sympathy as she could muster as she rubbed his back. Cora often found herself playing this role: the role of the fixer.

"What's the matter with him?" Scott asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's time waist resting his chin in the crook of his neck.

"Our ever so caring Uncle Peter called Derek to let him know that Dartmouth sent bac their decision regarding his early admission." Cora rolled her eyes and continued on with contempt. "Notice how I said called about their decision. Notice how he failed to tell him their answer." Peter was perpetually jealous of Derek. Derek was the Hale heir and Peter hated him for it. Stunts like this were typical. Peter, while everyone saw him for who he truly was, still had Derek wonderfully blind to his true nature. It was one of Derek's greatest weakness: he simply trusted too much.  
Scott, like the masses, wasn't blind. He didn't trust better and his fondness for the beyond didn't extend from him being Cora and Derek's uncle. "Forget Peter he's a douche." Scott tried to offer comfort to his friend. "There is no way they didn't accept you. You're Derek, you're Mr. Perfect. Trust me bro everything is going to be fine."

Derek didn't share in his friend's confidence. It was no secret that the only reason he was even applying to Dartmouth was because his father. Every first born male Hale attend the school since its inception. Some would even go as far as to say that the Hales were an institution at the university. And Marcus Hale let his son know it from the time he was born; from taking his t football games several times a year, to the school's paraphernalia that littered Derek's room, and to the stories his father told him about his glory days in college. With it being senior year his efforts seemed to intensify. Lately he had resorted to leaving information about the school on Derek's desk, and he even went as far as to fill out the application for Derek; save for the essay. Derek got the message loud and clear: he would attend Dartmouth and only Dartmouth. Derek really wanted to please his father.

"Who's a douche?" Stiles laughed joined his buddies.

"Peter." Both Cora and Scott answered at the same time.

"Ah well yes Peter and douche go hand in hand." Stiles readily agreed with a vigorous nod of his head. "What did he do this time?" Stiles turned his head to Derek knowing he would most likely be Peter's target. "Is he messing with you again?"

Derek simply nod his head still between his folded arms and the table. There was no need for words.

"He's screwing with him by telling him that Dartmouth sent their decision, but he failed to tell him what that decision was." Cora explained. "Now he's stressing over it." Cora tried to reassure her brother by rubbing his back.

In a moment of either brilliance or stupidity Stiles came up with a plan.

* * *

Present Day

Derek was brought out of his moment by a voice from his past.

"Derek Hale is that you? I never thought that I would live to see that day that you would step one foot back in this school." Standing before Derek was Coach Finestock. Coach, in an uncharacteristic moment pulled Derek in a tight embrace like one would a long lost brother all smiles. The King's were always amongst his favorite students, While he had seen Scott and Stiles a few times over the years he hadn't seen Derek since graduation

Derek allowed himself to be hugged by his favorite high school teacher. It felt good to be that close to another person. Especially someone he had a history with. He hadn't had that in a long time. The like a blot of lightening the moment was gone, and all the memories came rushing back putting all of his walls back up causing Derek to pull away.

"It's good to see you Derek we really missed you at the fifth and ten year reunion." Coach gently chastised

"Sorry I was busy with law school, and work. Time just got away from me." Derek used as an excuse.

"Anyway I gotta get back to class. Take a look around you're not the only King that I've seen" Coach walked away before he could explain further.


	4. The Boys Are Back In Town

After Coach left Derek; Derek made his way to the main office. He wanted to make his presence known. It would not due if he got labeled the creepy guy that was wandering around the school. He was shocked to see Scott coming out the principles office shaking the man's hand. If Derek was shocked then Scott was startled because he visible shook when he saw Derek.

"Hey man you should have told me there is where you were coming this morning." Scott was all smiles when he walked out of the principles office.

'What are you doing here?" Derek asked confused.

"Oh I'm picking up the jersey's for the alumni lacrosse game for Cora." Scott answered. "Do you mind giving me a hand? The boxes are waiting in the gym."The pair walked down the hall in silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. And if there was one thing that Scott did not like it was silence. "So I gotta say I didn't expect you to come back her until you had to. What gives?'

"I just figured that I might as well come and get reacquainted with the place before I was surrounded by hundreds of people." Derek replied with a shrug.

"I guess that make sense. It really is good to have you back man and I don't mean just here, but I mean back as one of my best friend/ my brother in law." Some how the two of them found themselves standing in front of the very same trophy case that coach found Derek stand before an hour or so before. The picture of the three smiling was a strict contrast to the men the had become. "When they say it was the best of time and the worst of times they are describing us perfectly huh?"

"Smile." Derek didn't get chance to answer because standing before them was a beautiful blonde women. She was slender but not thin, and the way that she was standing in front of the window it looked as though light surrounded her. "Thanks." The strange women offered them a smile when she was done taking their photo.

"I'm sorry Miss. you are?" Scott was the first to recover from the ambush.

"Emma Spencer but call me Spence; everybody does." Emma held her hand out for the two men to shake.

"I'm," Scott however didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I know who you are. I know who you both are. Scott McCall and Derek Hale two members of the three kings. You Mr. McCall just finished a very successful run for congress, and you Mr. Hale are a very successful and high profiled lawyer"

"You seem to have us at a disadvantage." Derek was intrigued by the women and that did not happen often. Most women tended to bore Derek. He found that the more higly polished and glossy they looked the more vapid they tend to be. "How is that you seem to know so much about us? You certainly aren't from Beacon Hills. Someone like you gets remembered."

"I actually haven't been in town all that long. I'm a graduate student at UCLA studying journalism. Jonesy just hired me at the paper. I meant Jonesy at a party. He grabbed my ass and I kicked him in the balls; he called me spunky and offered me the job on the spot. And here we all are. I'm covering your reunion. You have a very interesting class."

"No more interesting then any other class." Scott deflected.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. Not too many classes produce a celebrity, a congressman, and one of the most recognizable attorneys in the country all in the same senior class. That's to say nothing of Erica Reyas. Beacon Hills most famous disappearing act. No one ever found out what happened to that girl. The class of 1998 is notorious. That's why I am covering the events of the weekend. Who would have thought that I would run into the kings before the festiveness even started."

Scott didn't like the girl she was loud, mouthy, rude, and he just knew that she was going to be trouble. Derek on the other hand was finding himself drawn to the girl more and more. Jonesy was right she was full of spunk. Spunk was defiantly attractive.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but my brother-in-law and I need to be heading back. I hope you get everything you need for the story." Scott flashed one of his smiles that he reserved for the campaign trail and headed for the exit.

" Miss. Spencer let me give you my card, and if you need anything you feel free to call me." Derek couldn't help this was the first the women that had caught his attention in years; he was intrigued.

"Well I just may need to take you up on that offer Mr. Hale." Spencer smiled sashing away waving his card around.

* * *

"The boys are back in town." Stiles, in true Stiles form, arrived back in town in a neon green convertible being driven around by this month Playboy bunny. It was flashy, it was splashy, and it was totally Stiles. It didn't take long for Stiles to get noticed nor for a crowd to gather around him. Oh and Stiles; he loved every minute of it.

Scott and Derek both looked on in amusement at the antics of their old friend. "I guess somethings never change." Scott turned towards Derek with one hand in his pocket and his eyebrows raised.

Derek was leaning against one of the pillars with his arms folded over his chest. Derek responded with a hearty chuckle that resounded in his throat. "Yeah."

After a few minutes of signing autographs Stiles made his way to join his friends. "Well if it isn't the beautiful people." Stiles cracked before addressing each man individually. "

Governor." Stiles addressed Scott first in a fake British accent offering him a little salute. "Well if it isn't GQ man of the year.

"You never fail to make a scene do you Stiles?" Scott embrced his oldest friend. Out of the trio Scott and Stiles were by far the closets due to the simple fact that they lived near each other as children.

"You're one to talk I can't turn on the news without seeing your ugly mug nightly." Stiles spoke as he threw his arm round Derek. "And this is on the cover of magazines and in the trash rags they call magazines more then I am." He threw his other arm over Scott. "So how about we go and get a drink?" Stiles tone changed from jovial to serious. After all the three of them did have business to discuss.


End file.
